Final Fantasy VII: Reminiscence
by The Modern Film Critic
Summary: 30 years after Advent Children, an aging Cloud must defend himself and family from a returning darkness. Chapter 9 up!
1. Prologue

**A/N**_ This story in itself has been brewing in my mind for a while, since i had seen ADVENT CHILDREN and I thought it would provide a good and finalized conclusion to the FF7 series, in my opinion the best of the FF sagas. I hope everyone out there will enjoy this fic and read and review often!! I do not own FF 7 or any related characters._

**FINAL FANTASY VII:****REMINISCENCE**

**Prologue**

Cloud was thrust against the wall of the ruined Shinra building, the victim of Sephiroth's brutal attack. As he looked up at his adversary, the long blade of the masamune pierced his shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Cloud gasped and cursed in his head as Sephiroth stood there, confident he has Cloud where he wants him.

"Tell me what you cherish most," he said mockingly.

Cloud reached for the sword and clasped it, gritting his teeth.

Sephiroth smiled. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

Cloud immediately glared at the former SOLDIER, his memories flooding to his mind, as he pulled the blade from his shoulder and slammed it into the wall and swung his blade at Sephiroth, who promptly jumped back.

"I pity you," Cloud said, "You just don't get it at all."

Sephiroth smirked and came at him. Cloud swiped and Sephiroth lept into the air, repelling off of a piece of metal. Cloud lept after him.

"There's not a thing I don't cherish!"

Cloud spun the sword around and stuck it forward, separating all the swords from the main one. Sephiroth kept turning, looking at all the swords. Cloud then went quickly through the air, grabbing each sword and swiping through Sephiroth with each one. Finally, grabbing the last sword, he brought the sword straight down and through the One Winged Angel. Cloud landed and grabbed the sword as the others fell around them. He looked up at Sephiroth.

"Stay where you belong. In my memories," he said slowly.

A single black wing erupted from Sephiroth's back. He stared at Cloud.

"I will, never be a memory."

Those were his final words as Sephiroth disappeared from the plane of existence and Kodaj's body fell to the ground.

Everything else was a blur. The only thing that continued to soak within Cloud's mind, throughout the following 30 years of his life were those final words.

"I will never be a memory."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud's weary eyes opened to the light shining in on his face. His tired body shifted, moving his head away from the sun's glare. He slowly got up, itching his side and looking around. Their home wasn't much to look at. Tifa kept it nice and clean, even for a sprightly older lady. He turned and looked at her. She still lay there sleeping, angelic even in old age. He got up and slowly moved towards the kitchen. He opened the window and looked out into Nibelheim. His hometown. Their hometown. His life, at this point had been bliss. No more fighting. No more sadness. No more threats from ancestral monsters and personas. Only his life, Tifa's, and their children and their children's children. Cloud then turned to his left and saw a figure in the easy chair. He was positive no one was there the night before. He approached slowly and came around so he could see the dark figure's features. His eyes went wide as he clutched his chest in pain. The figure was one he thought he had forgotten long ago.

Sephiroth stared at Cloud, still his youthful self.

"I told you Cloud. I will never be a memory and that is why I cannot be forgotten."

The figured then disappeared in a black haze as Cloud fell to the ground, still holding his chest and falling out of consciousness.

**A/N **_How was that first Chapter? I am excited to continue this story on!! It will be interesting to see how others react to an older generation FF7!!! Read and Review Heavily!!!!!_


	2. Ghosts from the Past

**A/N** _Here we go. Hope yall continue to enjoy!_

**FINAL FANTASY VII:****REMINISCENCE**

**Ghosts from the Past**

"Cloud," a distant voice called, "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Cloud's eyes slowly began to open, letting the light from the medical examiner's lamp illuminate the scene for him. Tifa was next to his bed, her beauty having only increased with age. She held his hand as she looked over him. Marlene and Denzel were also sitting there, hands held, looking over his fallen form. Cloud sat up a little, his body shaking as he did, showing his strength was all but spent at the moment.

"Where am I," he asked softly.

Tifa smiled.

"Your in the hospital Cloud. You had suffered a heart attack. You almost died. If I hadn't heard you fall, you may not of made it."

Cloud then looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"Was HE there?"

Tifa sighed.

"Not this again Cloud. You know he's dead. He cannot come back anymore."

Cloud grit his teeth and shook his head.

"He was there dammit, I know he was!"

Tifa clenched his hand and put another on his head. His fever was beginning to get worse.

"Marlene, call the nurse quickly," Tifa said as Cloud began to shake.

Within 2 minutes, the nurse was there, injecting more medicine into his body, causing him to drift back into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa and Marlene were sitting in the waiting room, still waiting on his results. It had been almost an hour since they were asked to leave so the doctors could perform further testing. They both sighed when they heard a familiar voice.

"Why so glum?"

They looked up and saw Cloud in the clothes Tifa had brought, a sweatshirt with black jeans. Marlene smiled as Tifa got up and embraced him.

"Oh Cloud! I was so worried about you!"

Cloud smirked some and broke the hug.

"I'm ok. Doc says I can go. So we're gonna go."

He started off towards the door, Tifa and Marlene in pursuit.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok Cloud," Marlene asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. No worries."

"But Cloud, this is the second week in a row you've been seeing HIM. Are you sure you're going to be fine? I mean, you ended up here in a hospital. What next," Tifa added, stepping in front of him.

Cloud frowned.

"Tifa move please."

"No," she replied, "Not until you do something about this."

Cloud gave a large sigh.

"Alright fine. What do you want me to do about it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am not going to see a shrink," Cloud said angrily as he and Tifa stood in front of the Psychiatrist's office.

"We're going to find out what's causing this Cloud. This is the only logical place to take you."

"Logical? What's logical about a guy who's going to pronounce me sane or insane?"

Tifa grit her teeth and began to pull the elderly Cloud in the office. He eventually quit struggling and entered. The smell of the office gave a bland, sort of medicine taste in the mouth, very odd because of it being the smell and not the air. The air just seemed stale and unclean. Cloud sat both nervously and uncomfortably in the plastic chair for patients incoming. Finally, after about 45 minutes, a young, blond haired lady came out with a clipboard.

"Mr. Strife?"

Cloud stood up. The blond smiled and winked at him.

"Are you ready to proceed sir?" Cloud nodded. "Right this way."

He followed her down a narrow corridor and took a left to another one. They continued on, reaching a solid wood door. She held it open and he entered. Inside the room sat another, slightly older lady with peppery hair, a stern gaze behind two large brimmed eyeglasses.

"Mr. Strife," her accent was heavy.

"Yes," was his only reply.

"My name is Dr. Parmela Raikov. Please, sit down, so ve may begin."

Cloud gave a sigh and sat down.

"I am understanding that you have been seeing, hearing, and experiencing things over ze past two weeks, ya?"

"Yes, but I really don't think coming here will help."

"And vy not?"

"Because what I've been seeing is real."

Dr. Raikov smirked.

"Does everyone else see him, this image?"

Cloud shook his head.

"No they haven't. He only appears to me it seems."

"Ah ha," she said, writing it down on the paper.

Cloud looked smug.

"I'm out of here," he said standing up.

"I assume this man vas from a dark past, Mr. Strife?"

Cloud stopped. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away from this.

"What does it really matter to you anyways," he said as he turned to her.

Quickly flashing before his eyes, was Sephiroth in the shrink's place. He smiled wickedly, his eyes all agleam with the mako within them. Cloud grabbed his chest and began to breath hard. Sephiroth started towards him, hand outstretched.

"Get...get away...from me," Cloud wheezed as the figure continued forward. Cloud's vision went blurry and there in front of him stood the psychologist.

"Mr. Strife? Mr. Strife!"

Cloud slowly let go of his chest and caught his breath.

"I'm...I'm ok," he said slowly.

Cloud staggered up and made his way towards the door. Dr. Raikov grabbed his shoulder.

"We're not done here today, Mr. Strife."

Cloud looked back.

"I am," he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He floated down the crater, slowly circling down the great hole. His sword was heavy upon his back and a fuzzy afterimage of himself followed his slow, feather like descent. Various creatures of dark design stood along the interior. They snarled and patted their claws, hooves, and other appendages against the rocky edges. They were worshiping him, proclaiming him as their savior and bringer of dark paradises. And he was. He knew with the great power left to him ages ago by the Ancients, he would ultimately bring about the end of the planet. And after 30 years of being dormant, his evil had begun to rise once more. Everyday, it flowed from it's source into the open world and began to slowly infect it once more.

He continued floating down the crater as the dark ones worshiped and praised him. His feet then slowly rested upon the ground. The air was thick with the feel of cold air and mako. He looked back up the crater and held his arms out, widespread as if to receive an offering. The image of Sephiroth appeared above Cloud and slowly descended into his form. As the two merged, the sounds of the dark creatures grew loud with excitement. For now evil was finally one. Cloud smirked as Sephiroth's life merged with his own and they became as one.

Cloud shot up in his sleep once more, sweat rolling down his body. He hit the bed in front of himself.

"Dammit," he whispered as he began to lay back down. Uneasily, Cloud closed his eyes and began to drift off into slumber.

**A/N **_Hello there again! Just wanted to know what yall think so far?! Love it, hate it, either way please read and review it!!_


	3. Hypnosis

**A/N **_Here's the next enticing chapter of my continuing exploits of the Final Fantasy 7 series! Sorry for the long update, but things have been hectic!!_

**FINAL FANTASY VII: REMINESCENCE**

**Hypnosis**

"What could be causing this to happen Dr," Tifa asked, the concern in her voice showing.

"Vell I am not quite sure. It sounds as if this man you have been repeatedly seen is someone from your past. And at the rate you've seen him, I vould say he is a very large part of your past."

Cloud mumbled some as Dr. Raikov continued her analysis and review of him. Outside, he just wanted to leave and get away from the doctor. He wouldn't of even come back, had Tifa not dragged him in there. Somehow, deep inside he did feel that something wasn't right. There was something going on, something that he didn't like.

"It is my opinion that ze patient should undergo a possible hypnosis or psycho therapy to try and..."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," Cloud interjected, "I am not going in for some psycho babble bull!. I am not going to..."

He stopped suddenly, clutching his chest as his breath began to come and go in short bursts. Tifa put her arms around him and held him as he began pounding his chest. After a few moments, his breathing returned to normal and he sat back in his chair and relaxed for a moment.

"Are you ok, Mr. Strife?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll live," he said as he resumed the scowl from the previous comment, "Why should I go through this psycho babble testing?"

"It may very vell tell us vhat ve are looking for and vhy it keeps happening to you. Please, Mr. Strife allow us to do the testing and we can find out vhat is causing these terrible visions."

Cloud clenched his fist and grit his teeth some. Tifa held onto him and whispered to him.

"Please Cloud, do it for me. Do it for us. We need to find out what's going on with you."

Cloud gave a sigh and rubbed his hand against his wrinkled forhead.

"Alright. I'll do the tests."

Dr. Raikov smiled and looked at Tifa.

"Please, vait in the vaiting room Mrs. Strife."

--

Cloud relaxed himself onto the lounge couch, laying back gently. His breathing became steady and he closed his eyes.

"Alright Mr Strife, I vant you to just relax and begin to count down from 100 slowly.

"100...99...98...," Cloud began.

As he continued, he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness. The words of the psychologist drifted into incoherent nothingness. His mind slipped into darkness and he was enveloped in cold.

"Now, Mr. Strife. I vant you to tell me vhy this man keeps appearing to you. Vhy do you keep seeing him?"

Cloud's body began to shake some. His breathing increased. Dr. Raikov looked on curiously as Cloud's body continued to shake. She took some notes down as his body began to slow down it's shaking.

"Mr. Strife? Please. Tell me about this man that..."

Cloud shot straight up to his feet off of the lounge couch, his eyes still closed, cutting Dr. Raikov off from her sentence. He turned his head slowly to face her, his eyes still closed.

"Mr. Strife," she asked, almost questioningly.

The eyes shot open and the mako glow that was behind them shown brightly, enveloping the pupils in it's golden glow. Dr. Raikov stepped out of her chair and backed up slightly. The eyes seemed to pierce her. Sweat began to percolate and form on Dr. Raikov as she began to quiver out of fear. There was something about him now, something dark that was emanating from Cloud's body. As he continued standing there, the mako glow in his eyes began to darken as a dark aura slowly began to awaken from his body and cover him.

"Mr...Mr. Strife," she asked again, a lump growing in her throat.

"No," a deep voice retorted from Cloud, his lips forming a slight smirk.

"Then who...who are you?"

Cloud's feet began to slowly leave the floor and float. His body was suspended in the air, the dark force around him growing. His smirk faded.

"Your new God," the voice said.

Dr. Raikov's mouth opened wide as she began to feel a burning sensation coming from her feet and shooting through her body. She began to scream.

Tifa heard the scream from the waiting room and ran for the door.

Cloud opened his mouth and held his head high as the dark aura expanded within the room. The darkness enveloped the room. Dr. Raikov gave a final scream as the darkness caused her and the room itself to incinerate, implode, and then explode. The office door exploded, knocking Tifato the ground. The blast shook the building as everyone in the waiting room was forced to the ground. As the blast subsided, Tifa slowly arose, her frail form aching badly. The dust cleared and all that remained was Cloud's body on the lounge chair, laying perfectly still, a small path of the office leading to him. Nothing else remained and there was no sign of anything else. Tifa staggered over to where Cloud laid and began to shake him awake. Cloud opened his eyes slowly and arose. He held his hand to his head, and grunted.

"My head really hurts Tifa," he said calmly, swinging his over the couch and heard the crunch of something when his feet hit the floor. He looked around and saw the destruction.

"What...what happened?"

"I don't know," Tifa replied.

Cloud moved his hand and stood up slowly. Tifa's eyes darted to the spot on his head. She gasped.

"Cloud! Is that what I think it is?"

Cloud gave her a confused look. She grabbed him by the arm and helped her out of the destroyed office towards a bathroom, trying not to make eye contact with any of the curious and injured onlookers. She took him to a mirror and told him to look. Cloud squinted his eyes and what he saw made him gasp.

"What the? Is that," he said shocked, unable to finish speaking.

Upon his head, where his hand was, a trails of black intersecting lines and veins appeared. They stretched from the left corner of his forehead back under his hair line.

"Geostigma," Cloud said shocked, "But how?"

**A/N **_Dun Dun Dun!! What does this new revelation mean for Cloud? What's going to happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter! BTW more of the characters will be present and I will try to update more often. Read and review!!_


	4. Reunions

**A/N **_And now, Chapter 4!!_

**FINAL FANTASY VII: REMINESCENCE**

**Reunions**

"What do you make of all this Vincent," Tifa asked him quietly.

Vincent leaned against the wall, thinking hard. He hadn't aged since they had all met many years ago, due to all the experimentation done to himself. Cloud remained sleeping in the bedroom of his and Tifa's home since the incident at the psychiatrist's office.

"It sounds like Cloud can pose a very dangerous threat," Vincent at last said.

Tifa became even more worried.

"What do you mean? How can you say that?"

Vincent stood up straight.

"From what you're telling me, Cloud may have become a catalyst for a slowly resurrecting Sephiroth. Think about it Tifa. His dreams, visions, the sudden re appearance of Geostigma,and this incident at the doctor's office, there is no doubt within my mind that Sephiroth is using Cloud's body as the vessel of his impending resurrection. Thus, he poses a threat."

Tifa closed her eyes, trying not to believe Vincent. Somehow though, she felt he was right.

"What do you think we should do then Vincent? We have to help Cloud!"

Vincent sighed. His metallic fingers clanked together as they tapped his side.

"The only way to help Cloud, I believe, is to eliminate him."

Tifa looked at Vincent in shock.

"What? No! There has got to be another way to do it Vincent! Can't we just...just...," Tifa began to sob.

Vincent sighed again and made a fist with his metal hand.

"Why not ask the others what they think, if you're not pleased with my answer," Vincent said.

Tifa sighed as she dried the rest of her tears.

"I've not seen the others for a while now. I don't even know where to begin with them. Ever since Barret died 3 years ago, I've just lost touch with them."

"Yuffie is in Wutai, helping to train the younger ones in Ninjitsu and her materia hunting. Cid and Shera are both living together in Rocket Town, running their own shop, while Nanaki is helping to lead the people of Cosmo Canyon into another year of prosperity. Cait Sith is entertaining people in the Gold Saucer Wonder Square to make gil. I'm sure if you contact them, they will come."

Vincent turned and started to leave.

"Will you stay Vincent? Until the others arrive?"

Vincent stopped and then turned to her.

"I will remain in Edge for a time. It will be nice for everyone to be together once again. You all make me feel more...human."

And then, Vincent gave a half smile and left through the front door.

Tifa smiled and picked up her phone. She began dialing some numbers and waited for the ringtone.

--

It had taken only a few days, but the others soon arrived at the hotel Cloud and Tifa were staying at. Nanaki was the first to arrive, then Cait Sith. It was only a few hours later Yuffie came in, wheeling Cid into the hotel. Cid was cursing loudly as he entered, complaining that Yuffie was pushing fast enough and about his flight over to Edge. Tifa made food for everyone and passed it out as they all gave each other welcome. Tifa then sat down in a chair and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you all for coming," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Yuffie gave a big smile.

"Anytime Tifa! Now where's Cloud at? I wanna see the big brute," she said cheerfully.

Vincent entered the room.

"That's why you're all here. Is because of Cloud," he said.

Cid raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him Vince? What the hell could be so damned bad about Cloud," Cid yelled.

"There's something terribly wrong, isn't there," Nanaki said, "I can sense it."

Tifa sighed again and nodded.

"Cloud is going through a rough time right now. He's been...he's been having visions of Sephiroth."

The entire group of friends was silent. Yuffie's hands shook as she held her plate of food. Cait Sith frowned and shuddered at the name. Cid sucked hard on the cigarette in his mouth and then blew out rings of smoke.

"For how long," he asked.

"A few months now, but the visions have gotten even worse," Tifa replied.

"They have even got to the point that he destroyed the local psychiatric office with them. It's becoming apparently worse.," Vincent chimed in.

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to do about it." shouted Cait Sith, "We can't take on another Sephiroth!"

"I believe this is why we're here, Sith," said Nanaki.

Tifa nodded at him.

"Has anybody even come up with any kind of plan for that," Nanaki asked.

Tifa glanced over at Vincent, who crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I believe the only thing we can do is to kill him before Sephiroth can return," Vincent said sternly.

The others gasped, save for Nanaki, who only closed his eyes and sighed. Silence filled the room as Cid cleared his throat.

"You're saying we should do him in before Sephiroth can emerge? That's your big plan Vincent," Cid yelled.

Vincent gave a groan.

"What's your idea, Old man?"

Cid grit his teeth.

"Hey Vince!! Just because you're some sort of freak, doesn't mean you can push us old guys around asshole," Cid shouted, trying to stand in the wheelchair.

"Guys stop it! This isn't helping Cloud," Tifa shouted.

"But Tifa," Yuffie said quickly, "Killing him doesn't exactly solve anything either? I mean, how do we know he's just not doped up on those Mako showers he had before? Could it be just his imagination perhaps?"

"But the same thing happened with Kadaj," said Nanaki, "He would have to of been killed before hand to prevent Sephiroth's return. And even after Sephiroth was reborn and Cloud destroyed him, Kadaj was still killed as a result of it. If the same holds true for the possible rebirth here, then Cloud's ultimate fate would be death regardless."

"Well can't we do something to prevent it from overtaking him and creating this new Sephiroth? After all he's done, I'd hate to see Cloud die," Cait Sith said.

"Even so, death is the inevitable fate for us all," Nanaki added.

Vincent clenched a fist at the comment but remained silent.

--

As the others continued their discussion, Cloud shifted left and right in the bed. He was sweating hard once more, his fist's clenching the sheets tightly. His breathing became erratic and then he began to groan.

He opened his eyes, standing atop the destroyed Shinra building, the darkening sky swirling above him. He was much younger again, his hair still it's blond color, dressed in his black attire, his original Buster Sword upon his back. He looked around and then saw Sephiroth, his back to him, looking up into the sky.

"Isn't it wonderful Cloud," he said softly as a heavy rain began to pour, "We get to see each other again after so long."

Cloud drew his sword.

"What is it you want from me Sephiroth!! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

He turned and as he turned, Cloud stared at the horrid face before him. It was not Sephiroth's face, but his own. The other Cloud smiled back and began to speak.

"Cloud, we are the same person, just merely two sides of one coin. We are both one in the same. You are me and I am you."

Sephiroth began to walk towards him, no weapon in hand.

Cloud tried to strike at the vision, but his sword passed right through him. The Sephiroth/Cloud figure laughed, his voices overlapping each other. Then he grabbed Cloud by the throat.

"Know your place Cloud," Sephiroth/Cloud said. "And prepare for my coming! Our union is almost complete!"

There was a large flash of white light and then Cloud awoke again, breathing heavily. Cloud turned the light on and looked at his arms. The Geostigma was spreading more along his body, it's dark veins intertwining one another.

"The union is almost complete," Cloud stuttered, shocked. He then struggled to get out of bed and made his way towads the bedroom door.

**A/N **_Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter! DW there is going to be more action coming up soon! Keep reading and reviewing!!_


	5. Fusion

**A/N **_And moving on to part 5 of my story! Mwahahahahaha!_

**FINAL FANTASY VII: REMINISCENCE**

**Fusion**

The door to the room Cloud was in opened quickly, causing the others to look towards him. Cloud staggered out, his breathing haggard and his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Cloud," Cid shouted as Yuffie ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him and helped him into the living room.

"What...what are you guys doing here," he said in between breaths.

"We're here because of you my boy," Cid said.

"Yes. Tifa told us everything Cloud. We've come to help you," added Nanaki.

Cloud braced himself on the edge of the couch. Yuffie stood next to him as Tifa came towards him.

"Oh my God Cloud," Tifa exclaimed, "The Geostigma! It's spreading all over!"

Cloud began to speak but quickly clutched his stomach and dropped to the floor. Yuffie and Tifa crouched beside him. The Geostigma amidst his body began to spread even faster, it's dark vein lines trekking across his skin, entwining and coloring him black. He began to howl in pain as Tifa and Yuffie tried to help him to his feet.

"It's starting," Cloud managed to say as his body began to shake and tremble violently.

"What's starting," Yuffie asked as she tried to hold him.

"Sephiroth must be taking over," Nanaki shouted leaping over to them. Cloud yelled again as the blackness on his skin began to literally seep around his skin and even drip onto the floor. The blackness began to coat and envelope his body into almost a cocoon.

"Go now," Cloud yelled as the blackness enveloped his head and completely covered him. The black cocoon then hardened and muffled all the screams of Cloud's withered and old body. Yuffie and Tifa backed away from it, towards the rest of the group. The only sound that could be heard was what sounded like a pulse emanating from the shell.

"What do we do now," Yuffie asked in shock.

"I...I don't know," replied Tifa.

"I think it's too late," Vincent added, drawing his handgun and pointing it at the shell, "I think you had all better go now."

"No! We're not leaving you Vincent," Tifa said to him.

"Look. The only reason I say this is because without the aging process, I am far superior in strength than all of you. I may be the only one who can suppress his assault once he awakens."

"I can aid you as well Vincent," Nanaki said coming forth, "My race does not age like man does, so I am just as powerful as I used to be."

"I can help too," Cait Sith shouted quickly, jumping onto Nanaki's back.

"Alright then. You two can stay. Tifa and Yuffie take Cid and leave this building. Now," Vincent ordered.

Tifa nodded as did Yuffie, but Cid began to shout and curse.

"Ah hell no! I want to be part of this! God dammit! Hey?! Hey! Let go of my chair! I can fight too," Cid shouted as Tifa and Yuffie pulled him by the chair out of the room.

The other three watched the angry old fighter leave the room and then turned to face the cocoon. The pulsating began to quicken pace.

"I think it's about to start," Nanaki said aloud as the cocoon began to vibrate. Cracks slowly developed in the cocoon.

Vincent checked his ammunition. Nanaki let his claws out. Cait Sith ran over to a bag he had brought in and opened it up, revealing various colored materia.

"Anybody need some before we do this," he asked smiling.

He handed two green materia orbs to Vincent, who attached them to the bottom of his handgun, two to Nanaki, who placed them into his headdress, and then kept the pouch around his body as he stood next to Vincent and Nanaki. The cocoon then began to slowly expand, the cracks disappearing into the black as it began to liquefy once more. It then expanded and expanded until it was a large black orb of fluid. Then it began to form the outline of a crouched figure, it's liquid form molding to it's body. Soon the black began to disappear, leaving behind a figure clothed in black. The figure arose, his long silver hair draping over his black trench coat. He smiled sadistically as his cat like eyes gleamed in the light of the hotel room. Vincent and the others gasped. Sephiroth stood before them, fully revived and in all his dark glory.

"well, it's good to see all of you again," Sephiroth said quietly but firmly.

"We're here to put an end to you for good," Vincent said pointing his gun right at Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth smiled and then gave a small laugh.

"So you say. Ha ha ha. But," he said forming his sword in his left hand, "if you three are all that are standing in my way, then I wil lbe able to complete my grand design and find the promise land upon a new planet."

Vincent glared at Sephiroth and his grip tightened upon the gun, Nanaki bent back, as if to pounce, and Cait Sith pulled out a green megaphone from his pouch. Sephiroth grinned.

"Come," he said, his voice echoing.

**A/N** _Dun dun dun!! Get ready for the next thrilling chapter!! Prepare for the fight in the only way Final Fantasy players know how! Better prep your magic, make sure your abilities are checked and put on your best equipment!_


	6. Requiem for Conflict

**A/N **_Here we go! A battle with a Vincent, Red, and Cait Sith group! I know you're thinking WTF?! but if you think, in the time span who is gonna keep up in a fight? A Couple old farts or youth? Here we go! Battle music commence!!_

**FINAL FANTASY VII: REMINISCENCE**

**Requim for Conflict**

Vincent fired of 5 shots so quick that they seemed to simultaneously come out of the handgun's barrel. Sephiroth smiled as they passed through him. The he dashed forward and put his right leg right into Vincent's gut, launching him through the wall into another room. Nanaki jumped onto Sephiroth's back and begin to sink his claws through the cape and into his flesh. Sephiroth smiled and then disappeared. Nanaki fell to the ground. Sephiroth then re appeared next to him and kicked him up with his left leg. Then he held up his hand. The materia from Nanaki's headdress flew out and into Sephiroth's body, becoming absorbed.

"Yes, this will do nicely," he said calmly.

Before Nanaki could fall to the ground, lightining flared out in a large bolt and sent Nanaki spiraling out the window. Cait Sith looked about and stuttered. Sephiroth turned to him and smiled wickedly. Cait Sith then held his megaphone up with the materia in it.

"Firaga," he shouted, launching a large ball of fire at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth knocked it back at him. Cait Sith jumped as the floor exploded. He gave a loud shout as the floor broke apart and he fell through the hole. Sephiroth gave a loud laugh but was silenced by a large gathering of fireballs surrounding his body. A deep voice from the other room broke his thoughts.

"Flare," shouted Vincent

The balls began to glow brighter and exploded, sending Sephiroth through a wall and into Cloud's room. Vincent jumped throug the hole and ran into the bedroom, but Sephiroth was gone. Suddenly, the one winged angel appeared behind him. Vincent turned, just as Sephiroth grabbed him by the throat.

"Nice try," he said as he threw him through the wall and out into the outside. As Vincent plummeted, he saw Nanaki running quickly up the wall, back towards the room. Vincent forced himself over to him and grabbed on to his fur, catching a ride to the top. As Nanaki came through the window, Sephiroth thrusted his arm forward, his sword stabbing at them. Nanaki barely dodged as the sword penetrated Vincent's left shoulder. Vincent yelled in pain as Nanaki jumped at Sephiroth. He knocked Sephiroth to the ground, leaving the sword hanging in Vincent's shoulder. Vincent pulled it from his shoulder and quickly swapped the barrels on his gun, giving it three large barrels. Nanaki ferociously clawed at Sephiroth's chest, cutting into his skin but not harming him at all. Sephiroth continued to laugh. Then he shot his hands up into Nanaki's chest, throwing him off of himself. Then squeezed his hands together, causing a large black portal to appear behind him. nanaki saw this and before he could enter it, he rolled into a ball and forced his body to the floor. He snarled and charged at him.

"Vincent! Hold him there," Nanaki shouted at Vincent.

Vincent began firing blasts at Sephiroth rapidly, causing the Ancient SOLDIER to deflect them with his fists. Vincent kept firing quickly, as fast as his trigger finger would move. Nanaki built up speed and power, an energy wave surrounding his body. Vincent ran out of round and quickly reloaded, pumping more at the demi god. Sephiroth the launched his hands forawrd, sending the shots back at Vincent. Vincent watched in shock as the blasts slammed into him, propelling him out the room window and crashing into a passing by vehicle on the ground below. Nanki brought more energy into himself and jumped at Sephiroth.

"Sled Fang," he roared as he charged into and through Sephiroth.

Nanaki passed through Sephiroth, tearing through his body and ending up on the other side, close to the hole Cait Sith fell through. He turned and grinned some. His grin turned to a frown as he saw Sephiroth's body reform whole again. Sephiroth turned and laughed aloud. Cait Sith climbed out of the hole and stood next to him. He held up his megaphone.

"Nanaki here," he said as he tossed him another materia to Nanaki. Nanaki grabbed it and put it into his headdress.

"Let's go double or nothing," Cait Sith then added.

Nanaki nodded. Sephiroth smirked as the two fighters began to cast their magic.

"Firaga," Cait Sith shouted.

"Aeroga," Nanaki shouted.

The simultaneous blast caused a torrential firestorm to launch at Sephiroth. Sephiroth took the blast head on, holding it back with only one hand. Sephiroth then gave a wicked life and swept his hand to the side, causing the firestorm to erupt into the ceiling, causing a massive explosion to engulf the room.

--

Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid continued down the building, trying to exit it. The building shook uncontrollably. Tifa looked up the stairwell as they continued down. She saw the explosion and gasped as she saw almost 3 rows of floors incinerated. She then looked at Yuffie.

"Take Cid and go on without me," she said sternly.

"No Tifa! You can't go up there," she replied.

"Dammit girl! If you're gonna go, take me with you," Cid shouted.

"Look. They need help and if I can help then I will. Now Yuffie, take Cid and get out of here!"

Yuffie nodded and continued to push Cid down the steps. Tifa began to run back up the stairs towards the batt;e.

--

Cait Sith staggered up and ran over to Nanaki, who was also trying to stand. He then turned and saw Sephiroth's figure still standing amidst the chaos, floating a few feet off the ground. His smile was gone and only a look of hatred filled his face. He held his hand above his head. The sky split and darkened as a hole filled the sky. It swirled slowly around, drawing light into it's black hole. Then he smiled as he brought his hand down. Large balls of black fire began shooting out of the hole, launching at the surrounding areas. The people ran for their lives screaming as the black fireballs crashed into the ground, blowing up everything in their path. Vincent stood up from the car wreckage and cracked his neck.

"Ugh...what's this," he said quietly to himself, watching the fireballs coming down.

One came flying at him.

"Time to stop this," he shouted as he jumped into the air and transformed into his Chaos form, brimming with power.

The Chaos form deflected the black fireballs away from the innocent bystanders and flew up towards the hole. Then he formed a fireball and shot it into the hole. The hole absorbed it. Sephiroth looked down at Chaos and frowned again. He hled his left hand up and his sword flew up from the ashes and into his hand. Then he lept off the building and crashed into Chaos. Chaos grabbed onto Sephiroth and began bashing his clawed fists into his face. Sephiroth pushed him back and swept his sword across Chaos. Chaos roared and flew backwards towards a building, embedding himself in it. Sephiroth flipped and landed on his feet on the ground. He then smiled and jumped at Chaos. He swept again, forcing Chaos through the entire building and out the other side. Chaos the reverted back to Vincent, staggering up.

--

Tifa reached the top of the destruction and saw Nanaki and Cait Sith preparing to head off the building after Sephiroth.

"Guys are you ok," she shouted.

Nanaki and Cait Sith turned to her.

"Tifa! You need to stay away from here! He's too powerful," Cait Sith shouted.

"He's right. Tifa go back now," Nanaki added.

"I can't! Not when Cloud is in there trapped! I want to help," Tifa said as she pulled two red leather gloves from her pocket.

Nanaki sighed and Cait Sith opened up his bag of materia. He tossed two green materia orbs at Tifa, who caught them and pocketed them. She then got onto Nanaki's back and held on. Cait Sith grabbed on to Nanaki's tale.

"Hang on," Nanaki roared as he lept off the building and began to run down it's side towards the street.

**A/N **_Well how was that for the first battle of this story? Sephiroth is back in all his badass glory and giving our heroes a run for their money. I know Vincent is taking a hell of a pounding, but I think he'd prolly be the strongest of the group right now. In any case tune in for the next chapter!!_


	7. Emotion

**A/N **_Here we go! The next round of action for the story!!_

**FINAL FANTASY VII: REMINISCENCE**

**Emotion**

Nanaki hit the pavement hard and the others rolled off of him. They looked up in time to see Sephiroth rise from the hole in the building and snap his fingers. The building immediately pushed forward and began to fall. Vincent saw the building coming down. His eyes went wide and he rolled backwards as the building fell upon him. It crashed and dust and other fragments erupted into the air. When the dust cleared, Sephiroth laughed as he floated down on top of the wreckage. As he looked over the damage, a quick figure shot through the air, erupting from the hole. Vincent landed crouched, his feet on Sephiroth's knees, his robotic hand gripping Sephiroth's hair tightly. His triple barrelled gun was right in Sephiroth's face and he began firing quickly, the rounds smashing into Sephiroth's face. His ammo soon ran dry, prompting him to slam the heel of his right boot into Sephiroth's face, throwing Sephiroth backwards and causing Vincent to back flip. while flipping, Vincent reloaded and as he landed, unloaded another entire batch of ammunition into Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth continued falling backwards, taking the punishment given.

"Now," Vincent shouted, "While I have him distracted!"

Nanaki pulled two green materia orbs from Cait Sith's bag and pushed them into his headdress.

"Firaga," Cait Sith shouted, as a large ball of fire erupted from the megaphone, spiraling towards Sephiroth.

"Tornado," Nanaki shouted, a large vortex of wind forming around Sephiroth. The firaga ball became caught in the tornado and suddenly the tornado burst into a spiraling vortex of wind and fire.

"Blizzaga," Tifa yelled, holding out a materia orb. The fiery vortex immediately froze around Sephiroth.

Then Tifa jumped into the air. Nanaki jumped up and pushed her up higher into the air. Then she held out the other materia orb.

"Ultima," she shouted, launching a large green energy orb down towards the frozen vortex.

Yuffie and Cid made it out of the building, in time to see the ball flying at the vortex.

"Oh my God," Yuffie shouted.

"Damn! He's in for a hurtin," Cid replied.

The ultima ball crashed through the top of the ice pillar, destroying bits of it as it continued down. Then a flash of green light began emanating through the ice. Vincent caught Tifa and set her down gently as the green light became thicker. An enormous explosion erupted from the wreckage and filled the air with bright light. After a few seconds, the light cleared and all that remained was a large hole in the wreckage and bits of green ash floating. Tifa clenched her chest and breathed heavily. Her frail, elderly body wasn't able to handle a leap like that as she used to. The others came to her. Vincent put his arm around her and helped her stay standing. She closed her eyes and began to silently cry. Vincent patted her on the shoulder.

"Cl...Cloud," she whispered through her tears and stutters. Vincent sighed.

"Tifa, you know we had to do it not only for his good, but for our world's as well," Vincent said sternly.

She continued crying as Vincent patted her back lightly.

"I just wish...I just wish I could've saved him," she said, crying even harder.

"Save him," a voice filled the air. They all turned towards the hole.

Sephiroth walked gracefully out of the hole, smirking. The others gasped when they saw he was unscathed. He smiled wickedly.

"Clearly you have all forgotten how formidable I can be," he said slyly, "That and what you do not realize is that Cloud is fine. He doesn't need saving. He's alive within me. And through him, I am reborn."

Tifa cleared the tears.

"You're wrong! You've killed him! He doesn't exist anymore and with that, you've killed him," Tifa yelled as she threw up both hands full of materia, "Blizzaga! Ultima!!"

A large, blue, green ball of energy flew out at Sephiroth. He smiled and batted it away. It then exploded in the sky, bits of ice falling to the ground. Tifa dropped to one knee, breathing hard. Sephiroth frowned.

"Tifa," a voice rang through the air.

"Cloud," Tifa said looking up. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Cloud. You're here," she said smiling and rising. Cloud stood in front of her, smiling and outstretching his hand towards her.

"Tifa. Everything is ok. Just give me your hand and I will show you that everything is better."

Tifa walked towards him, holding her hand out, smiling. As she neared him Cloud was knocked away by Nanaki, who cannonballed into him. As he crashed into the ground, Tifa yelled.

"No! Cloud!"

Vincent ran to her side.

"No Tifa! That wasn't Cloud! It's just an illusion cast by Sephiroth," he shouted.

Tifa looked at Cloud as he rose up, his image changing back into Sephiroth.

"No. No! It was Cloud! I know it was! How could he..."

Sephiroth laughed.

"What's the matter girl," he said as his face and voice morphed into Cloud's, "Cloud got your tongue?"

He laughed again, morphing back to Sephiroth. Tifa clenched a fist and ran at Sephiroth. She pulled her fist back, clenching it so hard her very bones cracked from stress. As she neared him, she jumped up and threw her fist forward.

"Give him back to me!!"

Her fist crackled with power as it flew forward at Sephiroth. The fist connected with Sephiroth's face, sending a massive shockwave around them and snapping his head backwards and making him fall. Before his body could hit the ground, Tifa threw mout her left hand and grabbed Sephiroth's leg. She then lept high into the air and threw him back down to the earth. Sephiroth smashed into the ground, creating a large hole. Tifa then, as she plummeted back down, she threw both fists out and dived down. She crashed into the hole, a huge explosion erupting from it, throwing the others back. As the dust settled, Vincent, Nanaki, and Cait Sith walked to the hole's edge and looked down. Vincent jumped down and picked up Tifa's fallen body and carried her out of the hole. As Vincent carried her away, Nanaki looked down the hole, but saw no sign of Sephiroth. Nanaki, Cait Sith, and the others followed Vincent as he carried Tifa away. As they were leaving the area, Sephiroth slowly emerged from the rubble, unscathed. He smiled and gave a chuckle as he flew away, unbeknownst to the others.

**A/N **_And there you have it! The newest chapter added to Reminiscence! But, what will happen next!? Guess you'll just have to tune in for the next chapter when I post it! As always, please read and review heavily! All reviews are very appreciated!_


	8. To Save a Friend

**A/N **_And here we go, the next installment in the series!!_

**FINAL FANTASY VII: REMINISCENCE**

**To Save a Friend...**

Tifa slowly opened her eyes and found she was lying in a soft, warm bed. She very slowly eased herself up, pain echoing through her body. Her blurry eyed vision gave way to reveal the others looking down at her.

"Where...where am I," she asked softly.

"Kalm Hospital," Vincent replied.

"We thought it would be safest for you," Cait Sith added.

She sat up fully and pressed her back against the pillow she had been laying on.

"Any word of Cloud? Did we help him?"

Vincent sighed.

"No. That last attack wasn't enough to defeat Sephiroth. If he hasn't re emerged yet, it's because he's biding his time and waiting. For what, I'm not so sure yet. But to save Cloud...I don't think there's any way Tifa," he said.

Tifa shook her head.

"No, there has to be a way!"

"Sephiroth and Cloud are almost like the same person. I feel that Sephiroth is the inner darkness Cloud has yet to face and destroy," Nanaki said, putting his fore paws on the side of the bed.

"And if that's the case, thew only way he can be brought down once and for all is if Cloud himself were to do it. But with him gone, I think that an unlikely scenario now," Vincent said.

Cid pulled the cigarette from his lips and ground it into his leg.

"What the hell yall babblin bout? Yall sound like hope has already left your sorry asses," Cid yells before having a coughing fit, "We can do this! If Sephiroth is back and runnin around, then we'll send his ass back to Hell just like we did 30 years ago, with or without Cloud!"

Yuffie put her hands on Cid's shoulders.

"Easy old timer," she said softly.

Tifa began to climb out of bed, showing little signs of fatigue. Her body was in so much pain, but she wouldn't let the others know.

"Tifa, what are you doing," Nanaki asked as Tifa grabbed her folded clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

She turned and looked at them all, fierce determination on her face.

"Cloud is in trouble and I'll be damned if I let him go. We have a friend to save. C'mon guys!"

--

Cloud opened his eyes for the first time. His pupils seemed to burn with intense heat, but his entire body was numb. He tried to move and found himself free floating in a void. He moved his head left and right and saw what appeared to be Nibelheim, only silhouetted. He righted himself and touched the ground, only to have it ripple in his wake. He began to walk around, his feet sticking and pulling at the rippling ground. The air was increasingly heavy and seemed to pull at him, making it hard for himself to move. He headed towards his old home and placed his hand on it. The door seemed to dissolve away at his touch and he moved in. Inside the house were all kinds of warped mirrors. Some were twisted, others were large and small. And as Cloud peered into them, his eyes grew wide. He was dressed in a version of Sephiroth's outfit, his original Buster Sword he gained from Zack hanging upon his back. His youth had also seemed to be restored, the past 30 years having been worn away. He turned and looked into the other mirrors. The figure of himself began to laugh and point at him, mocking his look. Cloud, enraged, drew the Buster Sword and began smashing the mirrors. He pushed all his might into smashing them, the weight of the air almost repelling him back with the force of his blows. As he finished destroying the mirrors, he heard a laughter. Cloud trudged out of the house and saw, standing upon the water tower, Sephiroth, dressed in Cloud's old attire.

**A/N **_Dun dun dun!! I know kinda short but still suspense!! Anyways, lemme know what you think!!_


	9. Personal

**A/N **_And now for the newest installment in my FF7 saga!_

**FINAL FANTASY VII: REMINISCENCE**

**Personal**

"Sephiroth," Cloud shouted leaping at his adversary.

As Cloud drew close to Sephiroth, the entire town around him seemed to fade and dissolve and Sephiroth with it. Cloud once again found himself in darkness. He stood there in blackness, his head twisting left and right, looking for him.

"Cloud, why don't you give this a rest," Sephiroth's voice filled Cloud's head, "You know this is futile to continue. Why not just lie back and forget you ever existed?"

Cloud grabbed his head.

"Sephiroth! Leave me! Go away and give me my life back!"

--

Tifa grabbed her head for a brief moment. Yuffie put her arms around her.

"Tifa, you ok?"

Tifa shook her head and smiled.

"Just a headache. Are we getting close to the location," Tifa asked.

Cid nodded.

"It's right underneath us," he said as he manuevered his new air ship down through the clouds. The new airship, Gigas, was close to the original Sierra model, only with a few more engines added and new heavy duty mythril plating. It slide through the cloudline and slowly began to descend upon the barren wasteland that surrounded the decimated remains of Midgar. The side hatch opened up and Tifa and Vincent came out. The two of them began up a sloping hillside, maneuvering past the various rocks and boulders.

Are you sure this is going to work Tifa," Vincent said as they got to the top of the hill.

"It just has to. It's the only way I think we'll be able to reach Cloud," she said, passing by a large boulder.

And there it was. Just as it had been almost 32 years before, the Buster Sword, covered in rust from unknown days of downpour, lay embedded in the ground, handle side up. Tifa came towards it and touched the handle of the blade. Grime covered her fingertips as she ran her fingers around it. She then tugged with all her might and the sword erupted from it's resting place. The lower part of the blade was crusted with earth, the rest grimy from being unkept. She turned to Vincent.

"Alright, let's get back on board."

--

Sephiroth's laughter brought Cloud to his knees once more. Cloud struggled to keep his sanity as the incessant laughter filled him, making him feel as if his head would explode.

"Sssssshhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttt Uuuuuuuuuuppppppppppppppppppppppppp," Cloud roared, standing tall.

The noise stopped and Cloud was alone again. Sephiroth then dropped in front of Cloud, still wearing Cloud's uniform. He grabbed Cloud by the neck and held him high in the air. Black veins slowly began to emerge from Sephiroth's arm and flow slowly towards Cloud. Cloud struggled to break the grip, figthting desperately to break the hold.

"It's time to end this Cloud. No more fighting, no more yelling, no more heroics. It's time to sit quietly and take your fate.," Sephiroth said as the veins began to pierce Cloud's skin, blood dribbling from the holes. Cloud yelled as the veins pushed farther into his body. Sephiroth smiled as the tendrils began to pierce other parts of his body and wrap around him. Then, more tendrils emerged from Sephiroth's back and began to absorb and wrap themselves around both men. Soon both were absorbed into the blackness and soon Cloud's subconcious disappeared, along with his will to fight.

**A/N **_I know, I know another mild update. Sorry to dissappoint the fans but I promise the next section will be longer and more enjoyable. Have a lot of different things going on right now that have been impeading my progress. Nevertheless, lemme know what you think of the story so far! Read and Review!_


End file.
